


Going Grey

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU getting older, Derek gets grey hair, M/M, Stiles finds it sexy, grey hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: Perhaps the mirror was lying to him? It was a little steamy when he saw it; the few strands of not black hair in the mix of his beard. A quick glance in the forward facing camera of his phone disproves his theory. or the one were Derek finds grey hair in his beard, tries to hide it from Stiles, and turns out Stiles finds it super sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, just a quick little thing I whipped up in response to [this.](http://dousuck.tumblr.com/post/151085370436/i-need-a-fic-in-which-derek-finds-grey-hairs-in)

This cannot be happening. The likelihood of this happening was impossibly low, and even then, it never happened.

But because he is Derek Hale and because he is cursed by every being in the universe, this could only happen to him. Never mind the generations of his family that had jet black hair until the day they died, his Nana lived to be 120 and still, not a single strand of grey anywhere on her head.

Him though, he was a one out of a million.

Perhaps the mirror was lying to him? It was a little steamy when he saw it; the few strands of not black hair in the mix of his beard. A quick glance in the forward facing camera of his phone disproves his theory.

Fuck.

He wastes no time grabbing his keys and racing to the CVS on the corner a few blocks away. The poor cashier looked terrified as Derek set down 5 different black hair dyes for men, and a couple for women. The scowl and light growling weren’t helping the situation at all.

He needed to get this done before Stiles gets home.

Stiles. Shit.

His husband made it abundantly clear that he loved the werewolf’s impossibly dark hair. The contrast of his jet black set off the fading brown of his. Stiles would make comments about how someday he might look older than Derek and he’s have a hot piece of ass on his arm.

Despite all the eye rolls and the dismissals of the younger man’s ludicrous ideas, Derek liked his hair dark. Up until now, it was something he could count on, something about him that would never change.

And now it has. Stiles would hate it, seeing the grey mixed in with the black, disturbing it and ruining his love for Derek.

No, he can’t have that. So he buys all the hair dyes and blots back home to start the process of dying his hair.

His plan holds up for exactly six months. Since his hair grows exceptionally fast, and is turning grayer at an alarming rate, he’s dyed his beard, and a few hairs around his ears twice a week since his first trip to CVS.

The cashier, Janie, knows him now and isn’t afraid to joke around with him. Derek doesn’t crack a smile. Ever.

Then, it all falls to hell when the biannual big bad rolls into town and Derek doesn’t have time to worry about his grey hairs because people are dying. To make matters worse, Stiles gets kidnapped and it feels like they’re back when Stiles was 16 instead of 42.

He’s missing for weeks, and the worry is making Derek turn grey even faster. Hair dye is the last thing on his mind. He needs to get his husband back.

It takes three weeks to find Stiles, which Stiles jokes was about 2 weeks and 6 days longer than it should have considering he was locked in the boiler room of the high school. Just like old times.

It’s dark the first time Derek and Stiles reunite, and the lights in the boiler room suck so it’s not like Stiles can see his grey hair. He’ll sneak out tonight and dye it before Stiles wakes up. That’ll work. Totally.

But because he’s Derek Hale, and he’s cursed, he doesn’t stay up after his husband falls asleep, and instead wakes up with Stiles tucked neatly up under his chin, body curled around him like he’s holding on for dear life.

Stiles hates being kidnapped, it always reminds him of the nogitsune.

Derek can’t leave now. Stiles has him trapped. Stiles is going to see his grey hair, which is now taking up about half of his beard and starting to take his sideburns with it.

He hopes that after over 20 years, Stiles will still love him.

Derek stays awake for another hour before Stiles starts to stir and finally grumbled out a confused groan.  

“Hmmmm. ‘Morning.” Stiles says, head still tucked into Derek’s chin and clinging onto the werewolf who keeps him safe.

“Morning,” he replies but his head is trying to plan out an escape route. There is a dye kit hidden in the bathroom, he just needs to get to it.

“Holy shit,” Stiles managed to quirk his neck up at an odd angle while Derek is planning and now he has a face full of Derek’s grey beard. “Y- you have…. Derek you have grey hair in your beard!” Stiles doesn’t yell, because they’ve known each other long enough to know yelling first thing in the morning is pure evil, but his voice is definitely close to yelling.

“Yeah. I’m so sorry Stiles,” Derek pulls himself out of Stiles’ arms but Stiles still has him pinned to the bed. “I tried to keep it black, but it grows so fast and more kept coming. And I don’t know what to do because you-”  Now, Derek is pushing 50, he and Stiles are not the spring chickens they used to be. But the sudden feeling of Stiles getting hard on his upper thigh was not the reaction he was expecting. At all.

“Der-”

“You have these dreams of you being old and grey and me still having black hair. This isn’t normal for werewolves. Like it never happens and-”

“Derek.”

“I’ve been dying it for months trying to keep you here. You love my black hair, and I don’t think I could lose you over something so stupid as-”

“Derek Hale!” Stiles yells. (This must be very serious because, you don’t yell in the morning. Ever.) As Derek stops talking and looks at his husband’s sleep riled hair and flushed cheeks, he doesn’t see the disgust or hate he expected. “Dude, that’s so hot.”

With those words, Stiles launches himself onto Derek more than he was and brings their lips together. Letting their tongues tangle and chasing each other’s breaths.

“God, you’ve had grey hair” they kiss, “for months and you didn’t tell me?” Stiles pants as he runs his hands up and down Derek’s chest and sees a few grey hairs there as well. “Fuck this is hot.”

“What?” Derek asks just as Stiles pulls him in for another kiss, before he breaks it again.

“You with grey hair? Shit Derek,” Stiles slides his hand into Derek’s pajama pants and wonders to himself if Derek’s pubes have spots of grey too. “That is the one kink I never thought would come true.”

Derek doesn’t know how to react to this. Not one bit. He was expecting Stiles to storm out of here because Derek couldn’t maintain his youthful beauty. Now, Stiles was worshiping his neck, where a lot of grey had appeared, and pawing his hands up and down his chest and into his hair.

“Fuck Stiles,” Derek grabs his husband’s slim waist and flips them over to straddle him.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says as Derek slips his pajama pants off to reveal a bush of salt and pepper hair.

…

“When exactly did this start happening?” Stiles is messing with the chest hair that covers his husband’s torso.

“About six or seven months ago,” Derek takes Stiles’ hand into his, interlocking their fingers. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles looks up from their joined hands to Derek’s face, still not used to their being grey in his beard, a couple strands in his eyebrows were noticeable from this angle too. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t like it, and stop loving me,” Derek sits up, leaving Stiles to fall onto the sheets of their bed.

“You know I would never stop loving you. Especially not for something as dumb as hair color,” Stiles says as he catches his breath. Derek walks to the bathroom to grab a washcloth.

“But you have these visions of us being old, and you with grey hair and me with black. I don’t wanna ruin that,” he comes to the bed, and starts wiping up their mess.

“Babe, I love you. No matter what color you hair is. I wanna grow old with you, not your hair. Plus, you have no idea how much I imagine you with grey hair. It’s a kink dude. One of those ‘you can’t have it so you want it even more’ type deals. I never brought it up because I know, or I thought I knew, that werewolves don’t get grey hair.”

“It happened to me because I’m cursed,” Derek says. A smile grows on his face at their running joke.

“Best part of the curse so far,” Stiles pulls Derek in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did y'all think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
